I Can Go the Distance
by Yunnora Lovespell
Summary: Riding back from Mt.Olympus, Hercules comes across a small boy who has big dreams but doubts. The boy reminds Hercules of himself and inspires the young boy to work hard to achieve his goals. Reviews Appreciated.


The roads leading from the Temple of Zeus back to the country side had become far too treacherous to travel by foot. Though the great Hercules could handle himself against a band of human ruffians, the son of Zeus had no time to deal with them. He had far more important engagements to attend, like the pregnancy of his wife Megara. The saucy brunette at this very moment was probably driving Philoctetes up the wall. Her attitude and witty banter was too much for the goat man to handle but thank the Gods he agreed to watch over his wife while he was away. No doubt he owed Phil ten times over for this. He wasn't looking forward to another week of hard core training. Seemed more like a horrible version of boot camp, jumping through flaming hoops and climbing snow capped mountains, but he had done it several times before, he could certainly do it again and again if he had too.

Meg, his beautiful new bride. Shortly after their wedding he had taken her on the most romantic honeymoon he could think of. He recreated the night they fell in love, or Meg refused to help Hades, which ever one would think the night to be; but he could never forget the way the moon light shined on her hair that night or the sweet and intoxicating kiss they shared. After that, he was in lala land. She was the perfect woman in his eyes. Strong, loyal and above all a fighter in her own way. What she lacked physical strength, she made up for in determination and intelligence. Her betrayal was a minor set back, and when she had risked her life to save him at his weakest, it only strengthened his love for her. He prayed above all prayers that his future son or daughter would carry those same traits.

The child Meg was carrying was the proof of their union. While visiting the statue of his father, Zeus had granted Hercules many special gifts and his blessings. Hera was thrilled to know her son was settling down at last and wished him nothing but happiness in his future. The other Gods gave him their congratulations, and like with his birth, promised him many riches and gifts upon the baby's birth. He hopes that not only did it receive the wit of it's mother, but that it would also take the honor and bravery Hercules had. It took a lot for him to refuse the comforts of Mount Olympus and to rough it out on earth with his one true love. One day his son or daughter would have to face the trials he had, and only by the grace of the Gods would it fallow the path of righteousness and virtue.

Then came a thought, what kind of father would Hercules be? He truly wondered if he was ready to be a parental figure in the life of a another human being, to be it's guiding light and disciplinary counter part. These thoughts haunted him since the night Meg revealed her pregnancy. At first he had been filled with over flowing joy but as the excitement wore off, responsibility set in and the mere thought of holding a tiny carbon copy of both himself and Meg both thrilled and terrified him. He wanted nothing more than to be a great father to his child. Surely it wouldn't be too difficult to train it when weak and fix it in illness; but he had to remember that a baby was not like a wooden cart. When the wheel breaks it can easily be replaced, but a human being cannot. He could only imagine the heart break his parents must have faced when Hercules had been taken from them. The thought of someone invading his home and putting his family in danger angered him. This he would not allow to happen.

Pegasus whined and Hercules smiled down at his trusted steed. "Sorry Pegasus. I was just thinking again." The winged beast snorted, flapping his wings hard once. "Yes I know, I promised I wouldn't do that. But how can I when I know that I'm about to have a baby and Meg is all alone at home, and whether I'll be a good father or if Hades tries something and…and…" He grabbed his head. Too many horrifying thoughts at once. "How can I do it? How?"

Sensing his frustration Pegasus flew through the clouds. Purposely he galloped along the tops of the fluffy white figures, jumping from one to another to distract his Gold owner from his thoughts. For the moment it seemed to work and the strained lines of his face had disappeared momentarily.

Pegasus was unlike any horse Hercules knew. This winged animal had the intelligence of his own and could sense his master's anxiety. He knew Hercules was suffering. He wanted nothing more than to let his master know that great things were ahead of him, but it was not his place to say. The idiot Goat man wouldn't know how to comfort a rock, let alone Hercules, and the woman could only comfort her husband so much before the man became numb to her words. The son of Zeus had to figure things out on his own. If he could take down the Minotaur and over throw Hades, then surely Hercules could over come this.

The side trip through the clouds did clear his mind a bit, but not enough to stop the worry in his heart. He would worry about it another time. For now he best hurry back home. He still had to tell his human parents of Meg's pregnancy and to introduce them all. They would certainly be thrilled like his birth parents had been. Though aged and humbled by their poverty, they would certainly welcome Meg into their home and offer any assistance that they could. His sweetly and kindly adoptive mother would stand by Meg's side while her ever wise and gracious husband would see to Hercules' needs. Perhaps the old man would have the answers to his questions.

Pegasus whined again and dragged Hercules from his thoughts once more. "What's wrong? What's going on?" He asked and peered down below.

Through the clouds he spotted a tiny lone figure sitting on the edge of a river bank. Unable to get a clear vision of the figure he and Pegasus swooped down from the sky and hid in the safety of the canopy. The tree tops offered him shade against the heat of the sun as he peered through the branches. Immediately he spotted a small boy, no older than eleven. He was playing with a stick, poking at the mud and drawing figures in the dirt. He painted a picture of great and wondrous things. He drew stars and moons, mathematical figures and lines pointing to each and every star. Somewhere in the middle of the boy's thought process he stopped, leaving his picture unfinished, and returned to the boring trickle of the stream. A soft sniffle was heard and the boy rubbed at his face with his arm.

Hercules heart clenched in his chest. The boy looked so alone. Where were his parents? Perhaps he was lost. Either way, Hercules saw no threat and decided to reveal himself. He dropped down from the trees with a thud, earning a snort from Pegasus. "Don't worry, I'll be right back."

Nathaniel stared at the water's reflection of his self. His long and narrow features did not she the face of a son of a warrior. He looked weak, easy to throw around if a bully decided to do so. No, Nathaniel was no son of the great Achilles. His mother, bless her heart, had tried in vain to give her son every comfort she could afford; but could not heal the wound the death of his father had given him. The expectations riding on his son's success had further enlarged the wound on his heart and questioned his pride. The other boys his age mocked his weakness. He was in no shape or form like his father. He had been a true Hero, fighting monsters and carrying with him a sword, the same sword Nathaniel carried with him everywhere he went. In fact that very sword sat by him, not once touched the entire afternoon. The sword intimidated him. He took it with him as a reminder to others, as well as himself, that he was not weak. However his doubts overshadowed his beliefs and he was left to question his own intentions.

Nathaniel wanted nothing more than to be like his father. He wanted to be strong and brave, but thought himself far from it. How could he ever be like his father? His legs were too scrawny and his arms too weak to even hold his father's sword up right. All the training in the world could never change who he was and Nathaniel saw nothing in his future but weakness and misery. "I'll never be like you dad. You were so brave. How could I ever live up to your standards being as I am?"

A soft thud tore Nathaniel from his thoughts and he spun around in fear. Behind him was a man, but not just any man. He was tall and muscled from head to toe. A sword sat on his hip as if it belonged it there and his eyes were the bluest he had ever seen. This was the image of a true Hero.

Nathaniel gasped and jumped to his feet, nearly tripping over his feet. "I-I'm sorry sir! I didn't…didn't mean to-"

"It's alright." Hercules said smiling. "I'm not here to punish you."

Nathaniel stared at the man curiously, leaning his weight to one side nervously. "Then what are you here for?"

He shrugged. "I was taking a stroll when I heard crying. I stopped to see who it was."

The boy's face flushed red with embarrassment. "I wasn't crying!"

Hercules chuckled. "Really? Then what was that I saw just a moment ago?"

At a loss for words Nathaniel glared at the man and crossed his arms. "None of your business. And if I were you I'd be on my way. Thebes isn't exactly where I'd travel this time of year but I guess for a Hero you'll have no problem, correct?"

Hercules raised a brow. "How did you know I was going to Thebes? You knew I was a Hero?"

Nathaniel rolled his eyes. "Duh. It's not like an average man carries a sword like that every day."

"You have a sword too." Hercules smiled and crossed his arms over his chest, copying the boy's defensive stance. "Then are you a Hero too?"

The boy stared at him as anger filled his eyes. "Obviously not! Do I look like a Hero to you?" he asked, lifting the front of his cotton shirt. "You're stupid. Anyone with a brain would know Heroes are strong." Nathaniel turned away from the man and sighed, sadness over taking his anger. "…And I'm weak."

Hercules stared at the boy intently. It was obvious the child was hurting inside, By the way he spoke venomously about Heroes he perhaps felt pain due to his inadequacy. Hercules approached the edge of the stream and picked up a pebble. He remembered a time when he too felt out of place in the world, as if where he stood in life was not where he was meant to be. Gripping the pebble some, he flicked it out on the water and both watched as it skipped upon the top of the water. Nathaniel was impressed for the moment but it would take a lot more than throwing rocks to get his attention.

Hercules calculated as much and decided to take a seat on the water's edge. He dipped his feet into the cool water and sighed contently. Nathaniel grew irritated with the man's presence and it didn't take long for the boy to cave.

"What are you doing? Don't you have some place to be or some woman to rescue?"

Hercules shook his head. "Nope."

The boy glared. "You're doing this on purpose."

"Doing what?" The son of Zeus asked. "I'm only lounging in the sun with my feet in the water."

Nathaniel sneered. "By doing so you irk me. That is your intention so that you may get out of me the information you need."

As if half interested I the conversation Hercules leaned back into the grass and folded his arms behind his head. He closed his eyes. "Kind of smart for a ten year old boy aren't you?"

"I'm eleven and I'm not a boy!" He shouted. "Why don't you just go away and leave me alone? I don't need you pestering me when I've got important things to do."

The man looked at him. "Like what?"

"It's none of your business!" Nathaniel jabbed his tick into the ground.

"Why are you getting so defensive? It was only a question."

Nathaniel opened his mouth to make another snide comment but when none came to his mind he sapped his jaw shut and turned his back on the man. He was strange indeed, unlike any Hero he had ever come across. Often they laughed at his scrawniness and chattered on and on the perks to being a legend, but this one man just wouldn't leave him alone. Instead of going on and on about his prizes in battle, he asked questions. He couldn't be normal Hero. His demeanor and attitude screamed something different, almost, understanding.

He glanced over his shoulder. The man had his eyes closed. He knew better than to think the man asleep.

Nathaniel grabbed onto his father's sword and held it to his chest. The words escaped his mouth before he could comprehend them. "The sword isn't mine you know." He sighed. "It's my father's."

Hercules said nothing and Nathaniel looked at him inquiringly. "Are you just going to continue to pretend to be asleep or what? I'm that stupid."

Hercules sighed. "Who is your father?"

Nathaniel stared at the man in shock. He hadn't expected a question like that. A remark on his attitude and even perhaps a smack to the head for his mouth, but an inquiry of his father? He gripped the sword even tighter. "Achilles the Great."

This made the man open his eyes and look at the boy. "Really now? Impressive."

"Don't go thinking I'm making it up either. He was my dad and I've got my mom to prove it." He bit back.

Hercules held up his hands. "I'm not questioning you. I believe you."

Again Nathaniel was at a loss for words. "You…do?"

The man nodded. "Why would you lie to a stranger about something like that?"

Nathaniel shrugged. "To look cool and stuff." He bit his lip. "And don't go thinking I'm going to be like him either."

Hercules rolled onto his side and looked at the boy curiously. "Why is that?"

The boy scoffed. "Duh, I'm weak! Do I look like someone training to be Hero like dad was? He was great and powerful and brave and I'm….not."

"Being strong in muscle does not make you brave." Hercules said. "But it is the strength of your heart and the will of your being that allows you to be brave. If you love something enough you will do whatever it takes to protect it. Like your mom."

Nathaniel stared the dirt between his feet then over at the grass on the bank. "What do you mean?"

"Well your mother loves you enough to carry on, even though her husband and the father of her child is gone. She raises you by herself and with every ounce of strength she brings you up to be the very spitting image of your father."

Those words struck a cord in Nathaniel's heart and tears gathered into his eyes. "That's not true."

Hercules smiled. "But it is. I once knew Achilles." Nathaniel's eyes grew wide and Hercules continued. "He was a wonderful man in his prime. He spoke often of his son, praising his intelligence and wishing how he could have turned out more like his boy, so that they shared a common interest." A single tear slipped from Nathaniel's eye and the Hero continued on still.

"He wanted nothing more than to see the happy smile of his boy. He looked forward to nothing more than that. Man was I jealous when he finally was called home. At the time I didn't have a home."

"You didn't have a home?" The boy asked and turned to face him. "But everyone has a home."

Hercules shook his head. "I did have home, but I didn't feel as if I belonged there."

Nathaniel nodded his head in understanding.

"So I went out on my own to figure out who I was. Then, like a strike of lightening, the Gods granted me a vision and I was put back on the path I was meant to be on. " he looked at the boy and saw the interest in his eyes. "I was deterred once or twice, thinking I was too weak to be great, but the truth is kid that no one is ever too weak to be great."

Nathaniel's attention was completely encased in the Hero's words. So he wasn't the only person who felt that way? He could relate to the loneliness this man must have felt for so many years. At least Nathaniel knew he belonged in his home. He couldn't imagine not feeling right in his bedroom or at the breakfast table with every belonging holding a special memory. He pitied this man but the man obviously wasn't seeking pity. He was teaching Nathaniel that there was more to him than just what he could create with his hands. But how? And with what?

"You're smart kid." Hercules said, earning a bashful smile from the boy.

"Nathaniel. That's my name."

The Hero nodded. "Of course. Even the name seems to hold a sort of prestige title. Your tutors must be impressed."

"Of course. I'm their smartest student they've seen in years. I'm the smartest of them all." he said with a smug look. "I can practically read the stars with my eyes closed."

"Really? Well…could you read me those stars?" Hercules asked, pointing to Nathaniel's drawings.

The boy shrugged. "Sure. It's simple math really." The boy scooted over closer to his drawing, pulling his stick out of the ground and pointing to the first star on his right. "By calculating the distance between the earth and sky I have come to the conclusion that that star is the Northern star. It will always point in the direction of Mount Olympus, and therefore if you are lost you just have to wait till night fall and fallow that exact star."

Hercules nodded, impressed. "But what if I should come across a band of thieves?"

The boy crossed his arms. "You're an idiot. You're a hero, are you not?"

"Ok, ok, you've got a point. But what if I don't want to fight anyone? After all a hero would be sore from working out all day correct?"

Nathaniel nodded his head. "Well if that is the case then you take this star," He pointed to another star. ", though the woods, past Zeus temple. Take the road located there in the forest, mind that you will have to find it first, then fallow that path and it will take you to Thebes."

Hercules nodded again and scratched his chin. "How did you know that I was on my way to Thebes?"

The boy shrugged. "Well unless you were paying the Gods a visit, I don't think you'd be heading for Mount Olympus."

Hercules laughed. "Wow boy. You certainly impress me. I bet your tutors would be thrilled."

The boy smiled. "They are. They want me to go with them to Thebes to talk about stars." A light finally shined in the boy's eyes that Hercules had not seen the entire afternoon they had been together. "I love talking about stars and constellations. A new constellation just arrived some months ago and all the astronomers are talking about it. They call it Hercules's. Named after that one hero who over threw Hades!"

The man smiled back. "So you heard about that?"

"Everyone knows about that! Thebes had been attacked by a Cyclops while the other titans had attacked Mount Olypmus. Mom said I wasn't born yet but I heard it was am amazing battle. You should have been there."

Hercules bit his inner cheek to keep himself from laughing. If only this boy knew.

"Interesting. Do you like this Hercules."

Nathaniel nodded. "Of course I do. He's like, the only other Hero I can respect after my father."

"Why is that?"

The boy smiled and rested his chin on the end of his stick, staring admiringly at the picture of his stars. "He gave more than what he ever asked for. He was good to the people even though they were mean to him. My dad was the same way. So I respect him for that."

Warmth filled Hercules' heart as he sat up and considered the boy once more. The child had much to learn, many hard paths to face, but he could do it.

"I love my dad. But I just can't ever be like him. He was…strong and I am not."

"You know kid, don't forget about what I said about strength. No one is ever too weak to be great. You may not have the muscles to prove yourself, but what you got is even greater than muscle." Hercules pressed a finger to Nathaniel's chest and tapped it, then his forehead. "Those two. If you've got the heart to be great then your mind will take you anywhere you want it to." Hercules smiled, earning a smile in return.

They both looked down at the dirt drawn stars and Nathaniel felt the overwhelming feeling of inspiration come over him.

"Your intelligence will take you far and you'll achieve man great things in life. Things you couldn't even begin to imagine. Hell, you just might be able to count and name every star in the sky."

"You really think so?" Nathaniel asked, looking up at him with both brows raised in question.

Hercules nodded and winked. "I know so."

"Nathaniel! Dinner time!"

The boy looked in the direction of the voice that called and looked back at the man. "Sorry I got to go. My mom is calling me to dinner."

Hercules smiled. "It's fine. You better hurry along before she worries."

The boy smiled, quietly rubbed his arm and stared down at the ground. "I'm sorry I was such a jerk earlier. I just-"

"Don't worry about it. Just remember what I said and I think you'll be alright."

Nathaniel took the man's words at heart and hurry home. A warm dinner had been waiting for him. He didn't tell his mother about the man he met in the woods and only said he had gone to the river bed to think. Night was quickly settling in and Nathaniel couldn't get what the man had said out of his thoughts.

He curled up beside his bedroom window and stared out into the night sky. Like always the sky was dotted with thousands of stars.

"How can anyone ever count and name every star in the sky? It's impossible." He muttered to himself.

Then, in the blink of an eye, a most wondrous thing happened.

The shadow of the man appeared. Nathaniel jumped up to shout to him but held back his words as he watched the man climb upon the back of a horse and watched him ascend into the sky. Only one man on earth could ride a flying horse.

"Hercules! You were Hercules all along!" Then those words he had spoke sang in his ears, echoing permanently into the pit of his heart.

It was insane to count and name each and every star in the galaxy, but there was nothing stopping him from trying. He was, after all, the smartest of them all.


End file.
